Anakin & Ben Skywalker
by DiscoStu09
Summary: AU, AOTC. Qui-Gon is alive! Shmi Skywalker gave birth to two boys, Anakin and Ben. Can a twin brother keep Anakin from turning to the Dark Side or will he just be another reason for Anakin's descent? Will Ben be the one to fall to the Dark Side? Will the two brothers unite or will they destroy each other? OC/Padmé, Anakin/OC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: AU, AOTC. Qui-Gon is alive! Shmi Skywalker gave birth to two boys, Anakin and Ben. Can a twin brother keep Anakin from turning to the Dark Side or will he just be another reason for Anakin's descent? Will the two brothers unite or will they destroy each other? OC/Padmé, Anakin/OC. **

**Main Characters: Anakin, Ben, Obi-Wan and Padmé.**

**Secondary Characters: Palpatine, Qui-Gon, Dooku, Mace, Yoda and another OC (A friend of Anakin's, which is a secret for now). **

**Character Profile of Ben at the end of the chapter! I promise to do my best to make sure that my OC's don't become Gary Stu's and Mary Sue's. **

**I have put a poll up on my profile so please take a few seconds to check it out and vote. The question is;**

**Who do you want to fall to the Dark Side?**

**This poll is purely for fun and will have no outcome on the story. I've already decided who is to become Darth Vader or if Darth Vader will even exist.**

**Also, would you like me to write this as a traditional story or turn it into a Character's read to change the future story?**

**If you have any questions, leave them in a review and I will reply to the best of my ability at the end of each chapter.**

**If you like it, then please Review it. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Chapter 1 – A New Mission**

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his desk in his spacious and tasteful office, staring across at his four Jedi Master visitors. Across the room, a pair of red-clad guards flanked the door, imposing, powerful figures, with their great curving helmets and wide, floor-length capes.

"I fear this vote..." Palpatine remarked.

"It is unavoidable," Replied Mace Windu, a tall and muscular human, bald, and with penetrating eyes, standing next to the even taller Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"And it could unravel the remainder of the Republic," Palpatine said. "Never have I seen the Senators so at odds over any issue."

"Few issues would carry the import of creating a Republic army," Jedi Master Plo Koon remarked. He was a tall, sturdy Kel Dor, his head ridged and ruffled at the sides like the curly hair of a young girl, and with dark, shadowed eyes and a black mask over the lower portion of his face.

"The Senators are anxious and afraid, and believe that no vote will ever be more important than this one now before them."

"And this way or that, much mending must you do." Said Master Yoda, the smallest in physical stature, but a Jedi Master who stood tall against anyone in the galaxy.

"Unseen is much that is here." Yoda said, and he closed his eyes in contemplation.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends." Palpatine explained. "And I fear that delay on this definitive issue might well erode the Republic through attrition. More and more star systems are joining the separatists."

Mace Windu nodded his understanding of the dilemma. "And yet, when the vote is done, if the losers do break away-"

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two!" Palpatine declared, slamming a fist determinedly on his desk. "My negotiations will not fail!"

Mace Windu continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"But if they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

Palpatine took a few steadying breaths, trying to digest it all.

"Master Yoda." He said, and he waited for the greenish-skinned Jedi to regard him. "Do you really think it will come to war?"

Again Yoda closed his eyes. "Worse than war, I fear," He declared solemnly. "Much worse."

"What?" An alarmed Palpatine asked.

"Master Yoda, what do you sense?" Mace Windu prompted.

"Impossible to see, the future is." The small Jedi Master replied, "The dark side clouds everything. But this I am sure of..." He popped open his eyes and stared hard at Palpatine.

"Do their duty, the Jedi will."

A brief look of confusion came over the Supreme Chancellor, but before he could begin to respond to Yoda, a hologram appeared on his desk. An image of Dar Wac, one of his aides appeared and declared in Huttese, "The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord."

"Send them in."

The hologram disappeared and Palpatine rose, along with the seated Jedi, to properly greet the distinguished visitors. They came in two groups, Senator Padmé Amidala walking with Captain Typho, Jar-Jar Binks, her handmaiden Dorm, and Mas Amedda, followed by two other Senators, Bail Organa of Alderaan and Horox Ryyder.

Everyone moved to exchange pleasant greetings and Yoda pointedly tapped Padmé with his small cane.

"With you, the Force is strong, young Senator," The Jedi Master told her. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. To see you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," She replied politely. "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

Her question had everyone in the room turning to regard her and Yoda directly.

Mace Windu cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Senator, we have nothing definitive, but our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo."

Padmé looked to Captain Typho, who shook his head, having no answers. They had both witnessed the frustration of those spice miners back on Naboo, but those demonstrations seemed a long way from the tragedy that had occurred on the landing platform here on Coruscant. Padmé looked away from the captain back to the Jedi Masters and decided to tell them of her suspicions.

"I do not wish to disagree," She said, "but I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

A stir of surprise rippled about the room, and the four Jedi Masters exchanged looks that ranged from astonishment to disapproval.

"You know, Milady," Mace said in his rich and calm voice, "Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character."

"He is a political idealist," Ki-Adi-Mundi, the fourth of the Jedi group, added. "Not a murderer." With his great domed head, the Cerean Jedi Master stood taller than anyone in the room, and the ridged flaps at the side of his pensive face added a measure of introspection to his imposing physical form.

Master Yoda tapped his cane, drawing attention to himself, "In dark times, nothing is what it appears to be. But the fact remains, Senator, in grave danger you are."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gave a dramatic sigh and walked over to the window, staring out at the Coruscant dawn. "Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

"Do you think that a wise use of our limited resources at this stressful time?" Senator Bail Organa quickly interjected while stroking his well-trimmed black goatee. "Thousands of systems have gone over fully to the separatists, and many more may soon join them. The Jedi are our-"

"Chancellor," Padmé interrupted, "if I may comment. I do not believe the-"

"Situation is that serious," Palpatine finished for her. "No, but I do, Senator."

"Chancellor, please! I do not want any more guards!" Padmé pleaded.

Palpatine stared at her as would an overprotective father, "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with, an old friend." Smiling cleverly, Palpatine looked to Mace Windu and Yoda. "Master Jinn?"

Mace Windu shook his head negatively, "I'm afraid that isn't possible. He isn't due back for several days yet."

"Hmm... I see. How unfortunate." Palpatine muttered before brightening up instantly, "What about Master Kenobi?"

"That's possible..." Mace confirmed. "He has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"You must remember him, Milady," Palpatine said, grinning as if it was a done deal. "He assisted you during the blockade conflict. He even defeated the dark warrior that was present, if you recall?"

"This is not necessary, Chancellor," Padmé said determinedly, but Palpatine didn't relinquish his grin in the least, showing clearly that he knew well how to defeat the independent Senator's argument.

"Do it for me, Milady. Please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable."

Several times, Amidala started to respond, but how could she possibly say anything to deny the Supreme Chancellor's expressed concern? She gave a great defeated sigh, and the Jedi rose and turned to leave.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, Milady," Mace Windu informed her.

As he passed, Yoda leaned in close to Padmé and whispered so that only she could hear, "Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Senator. Accept our help."

They all left the room, and Padmé Amidala stared at the door and the flanking guards for a long while.

Behind her, at the back of his office, Chancellor Palpatine watched them all.

**Later that Night**

Inside an elevator heading up to the Senator's apartment was the Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi and alongside him was his Padawan, Ben Skywalker.

"You seem a little on edge, Ben." Obi-Wan noted examining his Padawan.

Ben Skywalker was almost completely identical to his twin brother Anakin Skywalker. He stood half an inch shorter than his brother and his dark brown hair was cropped short, except for the thin braid indicative of his status as a Jedi Padawan. He wore similar clothing to his master, except that the tunic was dark brown, his belt was black and he wore light brown boots.

"No, I am not." Ben assured his mentor.

"I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of gundarks." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I didn't fall into it." Ben retorted calmly with a small mischievous smirk, "I jumped in. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Only you would think it would be a good idea to do something as crazy as that. I would hate to see what you think a bad idea is." Obi-Wan chuckled lightly.

Ben shrugged, "It all worked out didn't it?"

"Only because I interfered and helped you." Obi-Wan said amused.

The young Padawan looked away with a pout and mumbled, "I could've beaten them all."

The Jedi Knight rolled his eyes at his Padawan's childish antics.

"You're sweating," Obi-Wan noted regaining control of his amusement. "Take a deep breath. Relax."

"I haven't seen her in ten years." Ben admitted with a hint of nerves. "What if she doesn't remember me? I really cherished her friendship back then."

"First of all, you _need_ to relax." Obi-Wan stressed, "She will not have forgotten you." A teasing glint suddenly appeared in his eyes and he could resist adding, "If don't regain your focus and begin fumbling your words then she probably will want to forget you."

Ben sighed and took in a deep breath to regain his focus. He gathered the nervous feelings within and released them into the Force. Out of all the lessons that he had learnt from Obi-Wan, releasing his emotions to the Force was easily the most difficult and a large amount of his training was used to master this.

"That's much better my young Padawan." Obi-Wan praised him just as the elevator came to its stop and the doors opened.

As the pair stepped into the corridor, a door across the way slid open and a well-dressed Gungan, wearing fine red and black robes, stepped into the corridor opposite them. The three regarded each other for just a moment, and then the Gungan diplomat, losing all sense of reserve and propriety, began hopping around like a child.

"Obi! Obi! Obi!" Jar-Jar Binks cried, tongue and ears flapping. "Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa! Wahoooo!"

Obi-Wan gave the excited Gungan a small polite grin and replied, "It's good to see you, too, Jar-Jar."

Ben watched amused at the face that his Master was wearing. It was a look of concealed exasperation and Ben enjoyed seeing him in an uncomfortable situation. Unfortunately for the young Skywalker, Jar-Jar Binks suddenly took notice of him.

"Bennie? Noooooooo! Little bitty Bennie?" Jar-Jar grabbed the Padawan and pulled him forcefully to arm's length, studying him head to toe. "Noooooooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyi! Bennie! Mesa no believen!"

Ben grinned uncomfortably after suddenly being pulled into a ferocious hug and replied, "Hi Jar-Jar... Sorry but could you please let go of me?"

Jar-Jar released him slightly and before he could go on with his excitement, Obi-Wan calmly grabbed the Gungan's arm and requested, "We have come to speak with Senator Amidala. Could you show us to her?"

Jar-Jar nodded and pulled an exasperated Ben with Obi-Wan walking beside him calmly into the room where Senator Amidala awaited.

"Mesa here. Lookie! Lookie!" screeched Jar-Jar entering the room catching the attention of the Senator whom had been out on the balcony observing the large city of Coruscant. "Desa Jedi arriven."

Ben's eyes widened slightly when he saw her again for the first time in ten years. He couldn't help but roam her small and shapely frame in her black and deep purple robes, with his eyes, soaking up every detail. He saw that her thick brown hair, drawn up high and far at the back of her head in a basketlike accessory.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Milady." Obi-Wan said, moving to stand before the beautiful young woman.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again. But I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." Padmé replied after shaking his hand in welcome.

"I am sure that the members of the Jedi Council have their reasons." Obi-Wan replied politely.

Padmé mentally sighed and resigned herself to the fact that they were not going to take a no for an answer. It was then that she took notice of the tall Jedi standing behind him. Padmé remembered that Anakin and Ben had been taken in to become a Jedi by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She didn't know exactly which Skywalker twin Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were training and it was thanks to his dark hair that she was able to determine which one that stood in front of her.

"Bennie?!" Padmé gasped surprised, "Can it be? My goodness! Look how much you've grown!"

Ben grinned slightly and with a somewhat awkwardly, he replied, "Thanks, I suppose it would be a bit awkward if I hadn't grown since it has been 10 years since we last saw each other. I would probably have had to have been trained by that little green troll if I didn't grow as he would be the only one that I could base my fighting style on."

Padmé couldn't hold back an amused smile at his little pot shot at the revered Jedi Master. Obi-Wan on the other hand let out an exasperated moan, "Are you ever going to stop calling him that? You need to begin addressing him properly."

"He isn't here is he...?" Ben asked with a careless shrug, "It's not like I ever say that to his face."

"See that you don't." Obi-Wan muttered annoyed. His Padawan had grown immensely since he began training him ten years ago but unfortunately he had a nasty habit of disrespecting other Jedi.

"Oh, Bennie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." Padmé grinned at him. He was always so disrespectful back then as well but in a funny way.

"Our presence will be invisible, Milady." Obi-Wan assured her cutting into the conversation. They were beginning to get too comfortable with each other and he needed to make sure that Ben focused on his duty. He and Ben sat on the couch opposite to where the Senator sat.

"I'm very grateful that you're here, Master Kenobi," Captain Typho added. "The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need any more security," Padmé said, addressing Typho determinedly.

She focused back on Obi-Wan, "I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me. I believe that there might lie an issue of the utmost importance to the Senate. There is something more here..." She stopped as a frown formed on Obi-Wan's face.

"We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi-Wan told her professionally.

Padmé gave Ben a quick pleading glance to side her on this but unfortunately Ben wasn't able to give it. He knew that if he talked out of turn he would receive a lecture from Obi-Wan and he wasn't interested in having to listen to something he had heard a thousand times. It took him more than half a decade to finally learn not to press his opinions on Obi-Wan when he was in his professional mode that he was in now.

"I'm sorry Senator." Ben said professionally, "But my Master Obi-Wan is correct, your safety come first. However..."

Obi-Wan gave him a sharp glance when he hesitated before the young Padawan finished his thought, "If we happen to catch this assassin in the process of protecting you, we may be able to learn who is targeting you."

"Possibly, but we are not going to exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner!" Obi-Wan said piercingly.

Ben bowed his head in agreement, no longer wishing to comment further. He felt that he got his point across enough.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padmé offered. The slight tension that had come between the two disappeared and they begun to relax after hearing her words.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire." Padmé declared politely and departed the room.

"Well, I know that I'm glad to have you here," Captain Typho offered, moving closer to the pair. "I don't know what's going on here, but the Senator can't have too much security right now. Your friends on the Jedi Council seem to think that miners have something to do with this, but I can't really agree with that."

"What have you learned, Captain Typho?" Ben asked respectfully.

Obi-Wan threw him a warning look.

"We'll be better prepared to protect the Senator if we have some idea of what we're up against," Ben explained logically to his Master. The best way to convince Obi-Wan on something was to you logic, not emotions. It had taken him 9 years to fully understand that.

"Not much," Typho admitted. "Senator Amidala leads the opposition to the creation of a Republic army. She's very determined to deal with the Separatists through negotiation and not force, but the attempts on her life, even though they've failed, has only strengthened the opposition to her viewpoint in the Senate."

"And since the Separatists would not logically wish to see a Republic army formed..." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"We're left without a clue," Typho said. "In any such incident, the first questioning eyes turn toward Count Dooku and the Separatists." A frown crossed Obi-Wan's face, and Typho quickly added, "Or to some of those loyal to his movement, at least. But why they'd go after Senator Amidala is anyone's guess."

"And we are not here to guess, but merely to protect," Obi-Wan said forcefully which ended that particular line of conversation.

Typho nodded in acceptance, hearing him clearly. "I'll have an officer on every floor, and I'll be at the command centre downstairs."

The Captain immediately left the room and Obi-Wan took the chance to give the room a quick look over, determining where the possible entrances of attack could come from.

"Mesa bustin wit happiness seein yousa again, Bennie." Jar-Jar declared happily to the Padawan.

"Thanks, Jar-Jar." Ben said uncomfortably. "It was weird seeing her again Jar-Jar. It was kind of... awkward."

"Shesa happy," The Gungan assured him. "Happier than mesa see'en her in a longo time. These are bad times, Annie. Bombad times!"

"You're focusing on the negative again," Obi-Wan said suddenly appearing next to a startled Ben. "Be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us and leave it at that. Now, let's check the security here. We have much to do."

"You're right Master." Ben agreed. He could get reacquainted with his friend later on. First of all he had to do his duty.

**An Isolated part of Coruscant**

"I hit the ship but it was a decoy." The Changeling woman that had tried to assassinate Senator Amidala earlier that day informed the Bounty Hunter who had hired her.

"We'll have to use something more discreet this time Zam My client is getting impatient." The Bounty Hunter known as Jango Fett informed her.

He handed Zam a hollow, transparent tube containing a pair of whitish centipede-like creatures as long as his forearm.

"Kouhuns," he explained. "Be careful with then, they are very poisonous."

Zam nodded but just when she was about to leave, Jango warned her, "Zam... There can be no more mistakes this time!"

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please Review it. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Character Profile:** Ben Skywalker

**Age:** 19

**Master:** Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Family:** Shmi Skywalker (Mother), Anakin (Twin Brother), Obi-Wan (Father Figure)

**Lightsaber:** Blue

**Lightsaber Fighting Style:** Form 4: Ataru (Primary), Form 3: Soresu (Secondary)

**Personality:** Can be arrogant, he likes to have fun, especially teasing those he is close to. He thinks that he is funny and can be quite sarcastic. He has moments of genius, and some other moments that can only be classified as reckless. The harder the challenge, the more he enjoys it. Like Anakin, he is skilled at building and fixing machinery. However he doesn't like flying as much as Anakin. He doesn't respect the Jedi Council since they didn't want to train him and his brother. He respects Obi-Wan more than anyone and will take his advice over anyone else's. He is quite proficient at releasing his emotions into the Force.

**Force Power:** Strong, but not as strong as Anakin. Because of this, Anakin is believed to be the Chosen One (Which he 100% is!)

**Relationships:**

**Obi-Wan =** Ben is a lot more appreciative and understanding towards Obi-Wan than what Anakin was in canon. Ben tells Obi-Wan everything, his feelings, his fears etc in order to seek advice because he wants to become the best Jedi Knight he can be. They work and fight very well together.

**Anakin =** They had a bond stronger than anything back when they were kids. However that bond has stretched and weakened since they don't get to spend much time with each other. Despite this, they easily fall into comfortable ease whenever they are with each other. However the direction they are heading in as Jedi is slowly closing them off from each other.

**Padmé =** Ben is not in love with her when they first meet up again after 10 years, initially only desiring to rekindle their friendship. Both are focused on their duty, but their feelings for each will eventually begin to form. Unlike Anakin (canon) who didn't hesitate to let her know how he feels, Ben will try to resist because he doesn't want to disappoint Obi-Wan and break the Jedi Code.


End file.
